The Walking Dead: James's World
by JamieMWeaver
Summary: The world has ended, now it's time for James a teenage girl fighting to keep whats left of her family alive. But she meets up with the cast of Walking Dead, and finds a new family to protect. What will happen? and yes it's T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

My plan when Walkers hit. Think about yours.

Chapter 1

Swing the heavy object in my hands and the maoning ceature coming at me. Thhe metal end hitts it in the head, the brain matter sprays everywhere. Covering my face, arm, and shoulder. I hear another maon to my right, I swing at it. More brain matter covers me. I look up to see the faces am risking my life for. Their eye's filled with tears, about to spill over. I cant leave them, I swing again till all the Walkers are dead around me. I smash in their heads to make sure they wont come back.

I read books that had Walkers in them, they all said to destory the brain, and am doing that with flying colors. Get it cause the gore is spareing everywhere. Then it also said to head North, because they cant move that will in the cold. So Alska most be the best place.

I hear a maon behind me. I swirl with the heavy object in my hands. I see my mom, her eye's are gazed. She most have been bitten when this all started. I smash her head hard, I feel the tears go down my checks as I hit her over and over again. I look up at my will power. Their holding each other tight. My baby sisters had to watch their older sister kill their mom to love. I wanted to go over and hug them, but I dont want to touch them with the blood all over me.

"Come on we have to keep moving, or they might get smarter." I say to them. They pick up a bag full of clothes, and reminders of the life we once had. My bag was filled with weapns, and survivle kits we will need. I just need to find a car with a full tank and keys, and we'll be okay for the most part.

The sun is setting I feel the heat leave the world so we would have to live with out it for a few hours. I start to look around for a place to sleep thats up high, and a shower. I see a tree house. I head for it with my sisters following close behind me. I let the youngest climb before the two older ones, then the other one, last me. I check around to see if there are any Walkers. I dont see any.

We sleep there till the sun came back. I let them sleep. I stork the youngest Pimmy. Her face so young and insent, I dont want this to happen to them. Looking at Belly I see her brown eye's open, tears falling down freely. I move my hand so I touch her shoulder lightly. Her face goes into a sob, that she doesnt let any noise out. Pimmy's eye's open. She see's Belly sobbing. I pull both of them close to me. They both sob, I feel their tears soak my shirt, I ssh them. I look down to see a Walker trying to get up to us. I move them away so they cant see it. But Pimmy looks down, her blue eye's get huge with fear.

I cant fight it from up here, and theres no way I will leave them alone. Then I hear a gun shoot. The Walker falls, blood ecaspes from the head wound it got. Looking around I see a bunch of cars drive by and an RV. I wave my hands to get there attence. It worked!

"Hi my name is Rick." A unshaved man with dark hair with blue eyes say. He holds out his hand. I meet it with a hand shake even my dad would be proud to call. His smile shows kindness yet also stangth. Then a group of people walk over to us. I look around to see if there are any Walkers around, none so far, but they shoot a gun in a quit place. Their bond to come over and see what caused it.

"Nice to meet you sir. Am sorry but that gun shoot was loud enough to cause a Walker march this way. And I dont feel like fighting evey single one with this. I say as I move the object in my hands. I look down at it for the first time. It's a sligged hammer. Thank goodness it wasnt that will break easily. His eye's follow my gaze around. I look down at Belly and Pimmy. Their looking at Rick with fear in their bodies.

"Of crouse. Would you three like to come with us? We're all heading North." He smiles.

"Thank you sir. We're also heading North for the cold." I smile back.

We all pile in the RV. Belly and Pimmy are on top of me. We meet other people who have survived, but they all attacked us because we were small. I mean we are under feed, dirty, and dont really have an fighting skills to beguin with. But over time we all have learned to fight.

I have the hammer by my feet. I look up to see an old man driving and an asian guy, with a blond girl and a brown head. The two girls stare at me. I stare at them back. I feel Belly start to dozze off, I lay her down on the cousin. Pimmy was wide awake. Giving the girls the 'dont fuck with us unless you want your ass handed to you.' what can I say she learned her truckers mounth from me. I sit her down so I can move.

My musicles we're shaking from being in an RV. It's not as fancy as my grandparents but hey it's a moving vechele. I start to walk around, I feel the girls eyes on me. I was getting irrataited with them, watching my like am an animal in the zoo, or the Walkers looking at me like food. I walk over to the front. I look at all the flowery sheets everywhere. Looks like Belly got ahead of this place. I smile at that self comment.

"What you laughing about?" The blonde asks. Her face was in a 'dont tell me a lie.' look.

"I was just thinking how girly this place looks like, and that one of my sister diracted it." I say with a smirk on my face. The asian guy truns around to see whats going on. I see the old guy look in the review mirror.

"If you dont like it then leave." Her face was in a evil grin. I walk over to her. Her face falls at the smell of me.

"If I leave then who will explain it to your boss? Huh. Cause I dont think he'll like it that you miss Zombie Fighter Barbie kicked out three helpless kids out." I get closer to her, letting my smell sink in. "You smell that? Thats the smell of a girl who has been fighting since day one of this fucked up world to protect the two pricless things in the world." I get even closer. "Yesterday I killed my mom because she became a Walker. I know my family are Walkers. Except for those two. And I sure as hell wont let a damn Walker or a barbie doll get in the way." I feel the tears about to spill over. She also has tears about to fall. The brown head is crying, the asian guy is trying to confert her. The old guy has a sad look in his eye's. I look over and Pimmy is about to cry. I hear the sobs of Belly. I move over to them. "Hey it's okay. Crying is the best way to let out the sadness, and then we wont have to cry over it as much." I say quitly. I move their matted hair from their wet faces. Letting my fingers move up and down their backs.

The RV stops. I look around the landscape to see if anything looked familuir. Nothing did, thats good. I notice Belly and Pimmy cried themselves to sleep. Getting up I look at barbie to see her glance my way.

The old guy gets up from the drivers seat. "Time to set up camp. We'll let the two young ones sleep." Hois eye's lock with mine. I nod my head. I grab my cheifs knife from my bag. The looks I got was shock.

"What it's one of the maney weapons I have in my bag." I move towards the door so I can escape the small confind area. Getting out I smell the fresh green air, you only get near the coast. I see Rick with a little boy who looks a lot like him, about the age of Belly, and a pregant women. A happy family in my eyes. I move towards the back of the RV, a guy with wild feature is already standing there. I look down and see my hicking boats are covored in blood. I most look like a Walker myself. I see a women with short gray hair walk towards us. I look around to see if there are any Walkers anywhere. I hold my knife ready at any moment to slash.

"Hi my name is Carol. Whats your name?" She holds out her hand, I let my gross hand touch her clean one.

"I have different names people use to call me, my favorit is James. Nice to meet you carol." I smile. God I most look like a crazy person. I hear a hump from next to me. I trun. "You got a problem asshole?" I ask the guy. He stares at me.

"Yeah a girl like you should not be called James. And my name anet ass hole it's Daryl." He checks me out, like am a piece of clothing to buy.

"I can be called whatever name I want, since the world ended." I look at him. I notice his crossbow. "Nice bow." With that I walk away. I look at the wide open door to the RV. Then I feel a hand on me. I trun my eyes wide with fear. I see the women that was with Rick. Her face bright with a smile. I let out a slow breath.

"Sorry about scarring you. My name is Lori, naice to meet you." Her face was bright. " Then the little boy over by Rick is our son Carl. I saw that you had two little ones of your own." She says. I was about to yell at her, then I remember I do look like Belly and Pimmy's mom.

"Those arnt my kids, their my little sisters." I say with a smile.

"What happened with the rest of your family?" She asked.

"For all I know are dead. Yesterday I ran into my mom, I killed her with the hammer."I nod my head at saying this. Lori's face falls. Tears are about to fall. "It's okay she was a Walker, I had to end her suffering." I was about to move and hug her when I remember I still was covored in blood. Then I see Carl run about to us. He huges his mom. I smile at that. I move away, looking around for any Walkers. Another old man comes up to me.

"Hi my name is Hershel. I was woundering if you and your sisters would like to wash up?" He asks. Is he a mind reader?

"Yes thank you. I'll go wake them up. Stay right there." With that I run into the RV.

I move next to them. "Hey monster, ready to get all pretty up?" I ask them. With that their up grabing their bags, and follow me out. Then I remebered I dont have any clothes to change into. I had to make room for the weapons. Damn it!

I lead them to Hershel. His smile is welcoming. "Ready to go? Hey where's your bag?" He asks.

"I didnt pack any. I had to make sure I brought all the weapons I needed. So I didnt grab anything personal except this." I say as I bring out my family's rings before anything happened they gave it to me for safe keeps. The cahin was long and black. I had on it my grandparents wedding rings, my dad and mom, mom and step dad, dad and step mom. And a few family rings. He's eye's got huge at the sight of them. "So you see we've been alive for a couple of months, and so I find stores where I can go get pads, underwear when I need it, shirts, pants, and a few pairs of shoes. But I never keep them in my bag because e we need to travel light." I say to him. His jaw drops.

"I'll as one of my daughters if you can have some thing to big." At that he walks away. I look down at my small frame. I might have lost a few puonds, from working, and not eating, but I have abs. That and my breast lost mass, they use to be a 36DD but now their a 36C. But I do need more clothes. I wounder if they can wash these? So then I can have my clothes. I hear rustleing in tree limbs. I move the girls away from it. They get behind me, I hold the knife ready to slash.

Out comes a little kid Walker. She most have died at least 7 years old. The morons behind me start to yell and scream, making the Walker move a little closer towards them. Belly and Pimmy take out their knifes.

As she gets closer I see her eye's darted back and forth. He eye's land on me, just standing there. She runs at me, I move my hand to slash at her thoart. Blood gushted out, I got her attench now. I move away from them. Her nails are long, easy to taer me apart. I chopp her left wrist off then the right. The blood flows out. She doesnt need it. I then move so fast that I was able to stabe her forehead. The force sends her backwords. I then start to stab her reapitly. I feel the fresh blood hit my face, I dont care I have to protect them.

When I was stisified that she wont get up. I move away from her. I wipe the knife off on my dirty pants. I trun around to see shock faces starting at me. "What I didnt want a gun fired to draw more of them here." I state as I move away from the now forever dead Walker.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Darel. His face was in awe at what I just did. I walk over to Belly. I check to make sure was wasnt touched, then to Pimmy. Neither of them were touched. I look down at myself. I cant really tell with all the blood on me. Would I know it if I was touched by it?

"I killed a Walker, because you lot we're making her ancices. And I was the closest to her, so I toke care of her." I say as I usher Belly and Pimmy over to the group. Carl runs up to us.

"That was so cool. Where did you learn to fight like that? Can you teach me?" His face glowed. I smile down at him.

"Sure kid I'll teach you a few moves if your parents are okay with it. And I had to learn to protect these whimps, but over time they picked up a few things, and are kind of able to kill a Walker." I look down and notice Belly wasnt where I had her. I trun my head to look for her. I spot her near the Walker. She should be fine. Then thats when they came out.

Oh no what will happen?


	2. Chapter 2

I know am alittle behind on the Walking Dead. I didn't know that most of the people I have are dead. But am keeping them alive.

It has been brought to my attion about some issuses with the names.

1 James, Belly, and Pimmy are mine and my little sisters nicknames. We each got ours from our cousins.

2 I like the names.

3 Not all names are ment for a gender in my mind, so serously.

Chapter 2

Three full grown Walkers came out from behind the branches towards Belly. They touple her to the ground. Her screams echeo all around us. I run over to them, I slash and stab with the knife in my hand. Their blood flys everywhere. I killed two, the third was eatting my baby sister's stomic, I move towards it. The Walker stands up, leaving her there to die in pain. Then an airrow gets it in the head. Falling on top of Belly, its blood and drule covering her. I push it aside to see a pale faced 11 year old. Her eyes wide with what just happened and pain, tears falling down made her dirt covored face. Looking in her brown eyes I see a 'do it now' in them. Closing my eyes I move my hand up above her head. Stabing it I feel her warm blood pour out and spary my face and arm. Lifting the blade out I stab her again and again. Tears falling down my face as I keep stabing her. When I opened my eyes again I look down to see a bloody misshaped head with brown hair and brown eyes open. I could feel the tears falling down my face as I look at my Belly who will be gone forever and never to retrun as one of them.

Standing I look at Pimmy, her face red as slient sobs shoock her body. I look at Rick and his group all staring at me with sadness. Taking a few step I soundly felt light headed and fainted.

Dream/Past

Dancing in the sun was Belly and Pimmy in white dress truling around, huge smiles on their faces. Wild flowers up to Belly's knee, yellow, pink, white, blue, purple. Truning my head I see my family sitting on a hill with white dresses and suits looking at at the clouds and the blue sky. Then everything went to dark. Their flesh were rotting and falling off their bones. Sightless eyes looking at me, maons of hungery escaping their lips. Truning my head I see Belly with her stabed head looking at me like the others were. Pimmy with her scared eyes scanning everything and backing. The flowers are dead and covored in blood leaving smears on the white clothes. Then a group of walkers were coming towards us. Running towards Pimmy what felt like forever to get to her.

The smell of rotting flesh was ever where and their moans eachoed off the empity air.


End file.
